1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-side magnetic recording reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a double-side magnetic recording-reproducing apparatus wherein magnetic recording is performed on both sides of a rotating magnetic recording medium or reproduction is performed therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
The double-side magnetic recording-reproducing apparatus has heretofore been used as an apparatus wherein video signals obtained by still photographing with an electronic still camera are magnetically recorded on a magnetic recording medium or reproduced therefrom, and a flexible magnetic sheet contained in a pack is used as the magnetic recording medium. Furthermore, a top magnetic head and a top regulator plate are provided upwardly of the video floppy and a bottom magnetic head and a bottom regulator plate are provided downwardly of the video floppy. Incidentally, the regulator plates are adapted to regulate the surfaces of the magnetic sheet so that the magnetic heads can satisfactorily slide on the magnetic sheet.
Switching of the surfaces of the magnetic recording or reproducing has heretofore been performed such that the top magnetic head and the top regulator plate, and the bottom magnetic head and the bottom regulator plate are selectively moved in the vertical direction (Refer to Laid-open Japanese Patent Application (Tokkai) No. 62-1168).
However, positions and postures of the magnetic heads and regulator plates with respect to the magnetic sheet of a video floppy are very delicate. Therefore, in a system for switching the surfaces of the recording or reproducing, wherein the magnetic heads and regulator plates are vertically moved, it is difficult to design a positioning mechanism for obtaining satisfactory head touch, and further, since the magnetic heads are fed in the radial direction of the magnetic sheet, a mechanism for vertically moving the magnetic heads must be added to this head-feeding mechanism, thereby presenting a problem of complicated construction.